


Cater to You

by nicekittyrawr



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekittyrawr/pseuds/nicekittyrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocker Jasper. Catering Manager Bella. Yummy circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cater to You

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of a picture from tumblr. It lingered around in my mind for a while before I did anything with it. Thanks to MsKathy I actually got my ass moving and wrote it.
> 
>  
> 
> Extra special thanks to WolfH00r and MoREthANHuMAn for reading this and not making fun of me. I love you both more than paltry words can ever express. Let’s get married!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Mistakes are my own. These are SM’s characters. I just like to put them in real life situations. And by real life I mean, them having sex while working.

** Cater To You **

 

Slamming her car door, Bella stormed back into the vast building in front of her. Most days, she loved her job. This was _not_ one of those days. Today she had to deal with one of her most dreaded clients. Jasper Hale’s tour crew had arrived the day before to begin set up for his show, but he’d been personally annoying her for the past week. He had been requesting the most ridiculous things for backstage catering; a certain brand of mayonnaise, a vintage glass bulb coffee maker, locally made cheese, ten pounds of ginger and a juicer. And candles. _What the fuck did he need candles for?_ They weren’t even allowed to have lit, uncovered candles in the facility due to fire codes. But he insisted. Pitched a royal fit for them, in fact. So she’d made a special trip out to buy them. And she grumbled the whole way.

 

Jasper arrived at the venue much earlier than necessary. He didn’t really have to lift his head from a pillow until two in the afternoon since sound check wasn’t until three, but he was dying to see Ms. Isabella Swan. Ever since he’d heard her voice on the phone his body had been thrumming. It’d been nearly a year since they’d made a tour stop in Seattle but he certainly remembered the catering director fondly. When he entered the backstage catering area it was a ghost town. Other than bare round tables there wasn’t any action. That was ok though, he’d be happy to take a seat and wait.

 

The vibration of Bella’s BlackBerry pulled her out of her thoughts. She glanced down as she shuffled her bags and reached for the door. “No way,” she grumbled at the phone, not in the mood for her boyfriend’s text. Not bothering to read it she barrelled into the building and headed to her office. She needed to grab some paperwork before going to the arena backstage area to supervise set-up. As she approached the large room off of the arena concourse she could hear Jasper’s voice and it grated on her nerves. He had this southern accent that all the women fell at his feet over. It made Bella bat-shit crazy because he used it to his advantage. _Jerk._

 

“Ms. Swan!” she cringed when he called her name smoothly. They were very familiar with one another because Seattle was always on his tour schedule. Jasper always demanded she be in attendance, even though her staff was more than capable of taking care of him. Bella’s eyes narrowed in his direction as she walked closer. Jasper’s tousled hair looked unkempt but it only added to his appeal, much as she hated to admit it. His clothes were wrinkled; simple worn out jeans and a thread bare t-shirt. More than likely he wouldn’t even change for the show.

 

The man had a glimmer in his eyes and Bella knew what it meant. In return, her eyes told him “No”. She’d caved once or twice; ok more than once or twice, but she wasn’t going to this time. She refused. Jasper, the big rock star, had some sort of fetish about fucking backstage, out in the open where anyone could walk in. The last time he’d been in town she’d given in, it had been hard not to, but she refused to be tempted this time.

 

The tension between them was thick as he reached out to grab her hand. No matter how amazing the sex was, she wasn’t interested in that tonight.

 

_Not really._

 

Jasper’s eyes bore into hers and he swiped his longish hair out of the way. She felt that gaze deep in her gut. It made her nipples tighten and her pussy wet. _Shit_. All she had to do was keep her head in the game and work. She had a job to do and she was going to do it well. Then she could get out of there, go home, and ignore that Jasper had eye fucked her. Holding in a groan Bella jerked her hand out of Jasper’s, clutching it into a fist.

 

Bella always dressed in a way that turned him on. Tailored button up dress shirt, hip hugging pencil skirt and those high fucking heels on delicate feet. Jasper was pretty sure she did that shit on purpose. He watched her cross the room, his eyes skimming all over her body, from top to toe. _Always beautiful, sexy, and sophisticated._ She also happened to be wearing her glasses and her hair was pulled up. No doubt she had been thinking that her look would be unappealing. It was in fact, the very opposite.

 

Jasper slipped his hand into his pocket to keep from grabbing her just as Bella finally parted those amazing lips and spoke.

 

“Mr. Hale, is there anything I can get for you?”

 

Maybe if she derailed his flirtation she could get his mind back on his work. She’d only recently been promoted to the director of catering. The last thing she wanted was for her employees to see her flirting with a client. They would never respect her if she let something happen like it had in the past.

 

“I think you know what it is you can get for me, Bella. I’ve missed you.”

 

It took every ounce of Bella’s restraint not to roll her eyes and walk away. She repeated her question, hoping he’d allow her to escape. Jasper’s sharp eyes drifted down her body and back up while his index finger ran across his bottom lip. He had beautiful lips; they were soft and pillowy and she knew they were talented both on her mouth and the rest of her body. Shaking her head Bella slammed the door on that train of thought. She was not going there tonight.

 

  1. So he would have to take a different tactic with her this time. That was fine with him. Jasper was nothing if not a quick thinker. By the time the day was through he’d have her begging him. Perhaps she’d be on her knees.



 

When she informed Jasper that she’d bought the candles he requested he smiled widely, muttering something about pleasure and tables. Bella plopped them down on a empty table and started to back away, telling him she needed to go instruct her staff as she skittered across the room quickly. The heels she’d put on that morning nearly tripped her up but she was able to right herself before face planting on the floor.

 

The desire to ignore Jasper’s presence was strong but Bella could still feel him hovering as she worked. _Why was he hovering?_ It wasn’t common for a client or a musician to arrive so early. The thing with Jasper was, he did what he wanted. And she could sense him no matter where she went in the room. Bella didn’t even have to look up at him to know his location. Taking it upon herself, she set up the tables in the catering room. White tablecloths, white china and crystal glasses that glinted in the overhead lights. The other two staffers in the room quietly approached her about taking their lunch break and she shooed them away since there were only a few more things to do. She was placing silverware at each place setting when hands gripped her hips. Allowing her head to drop, Bella’s chin tucked against her chest and she paused before turning to Jasper.

 

Jasper couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer. The way Bella was bent over the table, her skirt stretching across her ass, had been making him crazy. As soon as she turned to face him he knew by the look in her eyes, she wasn’t immune to him. She’d been trying to act indifferent but he saw the way her eyes filled with hunger when she gave him a once over. He didn’t miss her eyes skittering over to him or the way her breathing increased when he would shift around the room.

 

The delicious scent of his cologne surrounded her, making Bella’s breath catch and goosebumps pop up on her skin. It was as familiar to her as his hands on her hips. “Are you planning to ignore this the entire time I’m here?” His fingers motioned back and forth between their bodies as he spoke.

 

Bella’s body was pressed between Jasper’s and the table she’d just finished preparing. “I’m not ignoring you. I’m working. Some of us don’t get to sit around until show time and then get paid three hundred thousand dollars for an hour worth of songs.” Her brows arched while Jasper’s furrowed together when he heard her tone.

 

Bella could see the disappointment in Jasper’s eyes. She was surprised by his reaction. “I don’t mean to be rude, Mr. Hale. It’s just hard to concentrate on my job with you here.” What she didn’t tell him was that it was even harder since she wanted him to shove her down on the table. Visions of them naked and him pounding into her surfaced and floated through the air in front of her eyes. Buttons popping, fabric ripping, hands gripping her thighs as he drove into her. _Yes, please._

 

No!

 

Jasper saw the lust cloud her eyes and wondered what she was seeing. He hoped it was the same thing he needed and wanted. They still had a few hours before the other band members arrived. Maybe Bella would cave by then. It just had to be her decision.

 

Bella kept her gaze on Jasper’s chin until she was able to regain her erratic breathing. When she finally met his eyes he smirked, crystal blue deepened to a dark dusky hue. _Damn_. There was that look. The one that soaked her panties, and eventually made them come off. _How in the world did she always get in this position with him?_ If she gave in it would be the third tour in as many years she’d gotten naked with him in this very room. On table tops, on the floor, against a wall. _Best not to think about that_. It only made her hornier.

 

Heat began to rise up Bella’s chest, neck and then her face. Without wanting them to, her hands moved up to Jasper’s chest then smoothed along his shoulders. Her fingers dug into the neck of his worn t-shirt and Jasper sighed. Maybe now things were getting somewhere. Or at least, he hoped they were.

 

“I can’t do this here.” Bella ignored the fact that she wasn’t telling him ‘no’, just ‘not right now’.

 

Bella’s voice was barely a mutter as Jasper’s face dropped into the crook of her neck, his lips on her skin, tongue flicking out to taste. “Please,” he whispered. “I need to be inside of you.”

 

He went in for the kill, he knew, but there was no way he’d feel guilty about it. Especially if it got him what he so desperately wanted.

 

 _Oh shit. Not that_. Bella shivered. He was begging her in that accent that gets thicker when he’s turned on. The sound went straight through her, sending jolts of electricity through her body and between her legs. _How did he manage to do that to her?_ There she was, trying to be professional and make sure his show went smoothly and he was busy pressing his cock against her hip. Against her mouth he muttered about it being too long since he’d last seen her, felt her heat wrapped around his cock. The words were nearly enough to make her beg him.

 

His mouth moved to her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin just below her ear. Jasper knew her well enough to realize that would be the switch to flip. Bella twisted her hips against his, delighted to hear him moan and feel his body shutter against hers. Trailing a chain of kisses along her jaw to her lips he ground into her as his hands ran from hip to thigh. Gripping her legs he lifted Bella onto the very edge of the table before pushing the dishes out of the way.

 

“Tell me you’ll let me fuck you. I’m desperate for the feel of you.” A voice that barely sounded like his own filled the space between their lips. It was like gravel and sand as it drifted across her skin, sending fire through her body. Bella tried to widen her thighs so he could get closer but now that Jasper had lifted her onto the table the skirt she wore was too tight against her skin. Growling in frustration she pushed against Jasper’s abdomen, where her hands had been tugging at his shirt. Jasper watched her almost wearily until he realized what she was after. Helping her push the skirt up her thighs he whimpered when he saw the lace top of her thigh highs.

 

Running his finger tips across the satiny material he watched with rapt attention as the skirt moved higher. “I’ve missed these. Did you wear them for me?” he asked, looking up into her brown eyes. As much as she’d have liked to tell him no, Bella knew deep down she’d worn a skirt and hose because of him. When her head nodded slightly Jasper smiled in triumph.

 

He dropped his gaze back down to where his hands rested on her pale skin. With all the adjusting and wiggling Bella had been doing Jasper could see the black panties at the juncture of her thighs. They were lace and he could see through them. Seemed like a waste to him, an unnecessary barrier. He would definitely enjoy removing them soon.

 

Bella’s hands moved up his back, grabbing the tail of his shirt and tugging, asking him to remove it. He lifted his arms, not able to deny her. It hit the floor somewhere behind them and her hands ran up his torso, touching the ink on his skin, using her fingertip to circle one in particular. “This one is new.”

 

Jasper’s muttered agreement sounded distracted, making Bella look up at him. His eyes were drawn to the neckline of her button up blouse. From his vantage point Jasper could see the curve of her cleavage and his tongue moved across his bottom lip. She had fantastic tits that filled his hands perfectly. _God, he’d missed those too._ Trailing a finger along the opening of her shirt he allowed himself to bask in the feeling of her silky skin. He didn’t wait too long to start unbuttoning her shirt though. The desire to see her, to touch her was too strong.

 

Pushing Bella’s blouse off her shoulders Jasper allowed it to stop at her elbows. That would help him out, holding her arms at her sides as he unhooked the front clasp of her bra and let it fall open. Bella’s breasts bounced free, still moving as his lips clamped around a hardened nipple. He couldn’t wait. Her flushed skin made him ache.

 

Jasper’s tongue flicked her fevered skin, his lips spread into a smile she could feel. Such a tease. But damn if she didn’t love that part of him.

 

One hand rested on Bella’s thigh, fingers slipping just under the edge of her skirt, while the other hand still cupped her breast. Desperately loving both places on her body Jasper couldn’t stand the thought of not giving one as much attention as the other.

 

Without realizing he was speaking Jasper started murmuring against her nipple, switching to the other. “Beautiful tits. Perfect pink nipples. I just want to bite.” Bella’s giggle died on a moan when he did just that. Biting gently before pulling on it with his lips, elongating the nipple to an almost painful level. Her hands went up into his hair, pulling at his roots while pushing his head closer, smothering his face into her skin.

 

“There. There. God, your mouth, right there.” Her words didn’t make sense to her but they seemed to work for Jasper because he kept up his torture. The distraction of his mouth was so great Bella didn’t realize he’d moved his hand to the crease of her leg until he slipped his fingers beneath the edge of her panties. He ran his fingers against her slick skin, just on the outside of her lips and Bella whimpered for more. Her hips moved, lifted, begging him to push those callused digits inside of her. But he refused.

 

The need to play with her was strong. To tease her until she came on his hand over and over, on top of that table, soaking that white cloth she’d so meticulously smoothed out. Yes, he liked that idea a lot.  Pulling his hand from her breast Jasper moved it to help his other tug her panties down her hips, leaving her skirt pushed up. Bella lifted one hip, then the other, until Jasper freed the fabric and stood up straight. Watching her, he placed the panties against his nose then kissed them. Bella’s eyes went wide as saucers and she watched Jasper place the wisp of fabric in his back pocket. Knowing he intended on keeping them, that he would probably be on stage with them in his pocket, did unspeakable things to her body.

 

That’s when she realized he was still clothed, other than his shirt at least. Her hands shot out to flip the button of his jeans and grasp the pull of his zipper. She needed to see him, needed to not think about the fact that she swore she wouldn’t do this here. Her eyes followed the movement of her hand. As she revealed his boxer briefs in the gap of his jeans she shivered. Bella couldn’t wait to have him inside her, pushing deeply into her, pounding his hips against hers. His cock was perfect. The right length, and girth to fill her almost to the brink of discomfort. He knew just how to move to make her scream his name and come on his cock so hard she saw stars.  Bella didn’t know how she could have even thought she’d be able to resist him. It had been too long since she’d had an orgasm that was brought on by something other than her own hand and a few fantasies, especially with her boyfriend’s hectic work schedule. Her need for this man and what he could do to her body was too strong for her to stop.

 

Her next words nearly sent him over the edge. “I want your beautiful cock in me, Jasper.” Wrapping her hand around him she slowly pumped up from base to tip.

 

“Don’t. Don’t do that. I want to come in your pussy. If you keep that up,” he gazed at her with heavy lidded eyes, “I’ll be a two pump chump. Besides, I have other ideas.”

 

Bella’s eyes rolled back a little and she let her imagination take over for a second. God only knew what Jasper’s ‘other ideas’ could be. Surely they would be most satisfactory though. He was never one to disappoint her.

 

His hands moved to her shoulders and up into Bella’s hair, massaging her scalp gently before disappearing. She opened her eyes to look at him questioningly, watching as he reached out behind her and grabbed something from the table. Bringing a black fabric napkin before her eyes he began to fold it evenly. She watched him with curiosity but didn’t ask what he was up to.

 

Jasper lifted his eyes to watch her face, looking for apprehension. No way would he do something she wasn’t comfortable with. He’d had Bella on his mind ever since he realized he’d be seeing her soon. There had been plenty of down time to come up with delicious ideas. Her concert venue was always his favorite stop. She was his favorite catering director. And that wasn’t just because of the backstage sex, although that made it a damn fine place too.

 

Gently he wrapped his make shift blindfold across Bella’s face, plunging her into complete darkness. Jasper watched Bella worry her bottom lip with uncertainty. “You’re safe here with me. Nobody is going to see us. I’m going to lock the doors. Trust me baby.”

 

It took only a few seconds for Bella to mull it over. Despite his love of fucking out in the open, deep down she knew he wouldn’t do anything to risk her job or embarrass her. Definitely nothing that would make her feel uncomfortable. His hands moved to her upper arms and gently leaned Bella back onto the table. For a split second she wondered if they were risking breaking the table. Then she realized she didn’t care much if they did.

 

As Jasper moved around her Bella could feel the cool air on her skin, goose bumps rising almost painfully. She heard his lighter flick several times then smelled something sweet in the air. Bella knew the scent of the candles she’d placed on the tables. _Why would he want to light them now?_ She didn’t know.

 

He moved away, walking across the room to the set of double doors. It was the only entrance into their private room. There was no way he’d risk someone walking in. He flicked the lock before returning to her side.

 

Clearing his throat Jasper spoke in a low voice, “Just relax B. I’m going to take _excellent_ care of you.”

 

Unable to see what Jasper was up to caused an odd mixture of anticipation and anxiety to move through Bella’s body. His mouth was at her thigh, just above her knee. He placed his lips on her skin, lightly sucking before moving up a little. He nipped and licked then moved higher. Jasper grinned against Bella’s thigh when her breath hitched in her throat. “Mmm,” he moaned into her skin when his lips reached the bend of her thigh. The faint scent of her arousal made his mouth water. Jasper had missed her taste on his tongue.

 

Placing a kiss at the top of her slit Jasper gave himself a second to gather his thoughts again. He wanted to take his time, especially since he had the time to take with her. The band had hours before needing to get ready for sound check.

 

Jasper used his forearms to hold Bella’s thighs apart while using one hand to spread her lips. The vulnerability of her body made him harder. Without a word of warning Jasper placed his lips on her hot, wet flesh and kissed gently. From the bottom of her slit, to the top, he ran the flat of his tongue up, gathering her on his taste buds.

 

Bella’s hips lifted from the table begging for more when he pulled his mouth away. Her hands tightened into fists, reaching out for something, anything that might ground her. “I don’t think you’re quite wet enough for my cock, darlin’.”

 

When Bella heard his throaty words she was unable to hold back the whine. He chuckled while he touched the inside of her lips so lightly she thought she might be imagining it. “Please.” Bella’s begging only made Jasper more determined to arouse her more. “I am, I am wet enough.” She was at his mercy and he knew it.

 

“Oh baby, no you aren’t. I’m going to work you so hard then when I _finally_ slide my dick into you, you’re going to spew all over it.”

 

The tone of Jasper’s voice, as well as his words, made Bella shudder violently. The loss of his mouth on her made Bella frown. She could just barely hear the sound of his movement but could still sense his presence nearby. The acrid smell of a candle having been blown out made Bella’s nostrils flare. The feeling of one of Jasper’s hands smoothing up her stomach to the valley between her breasts jerked Bella to alert attention. The same hand moved down, drawing circles with the guitar string calloused finger until it reached the top of her pussy.

 

Without warning, warm liquid splashed onto Bella’s torso and she arched her back in surprise. _Wax._ It explained why Jasper blew out a candle. He’d allowed the wax to cool just a little so it wouldn’t burn her but Bella knew it was still warm enough to turn her pale skin pink. A splash hit the place Jasper had just touched, the tender skin between her breasts. She moaned at the feeling just as his fingers slipped down between her legs again. This time instead of teasing her, Jasper slipped first one digit, then another between her lips. He massaged her inner walls with slow strokes while allowing another trickle of wax to land on her skin, this time, her nipple. It puckered with pleasure and pain.

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

Jasper grinned and pressed the heel of the palm of his hand against her clit. Bella tightened her muscles around his fingers, seeking friction. Pulling his fingers back out of her he tsked, explaining she wasn’t allowed to do that. The loss of his fingers between her thighs was unsatisfactory and Bella whimpered, lifting her hips into the air.

 

Wet fingers pinched the nipple that had not been treated to drips of wax. Jasper swirled around it before tugging again. She looked beautiful splayed on the table before him. Her dark hair a contrast on the white linen beneath her body. Her lungs filling and expelling rapidly as she tried to control her body. He wanted to do this all day. Take her higher and higher until she couldn’t think. But Jasper knew he wouldn’t last long himself. His promise to make her come over and over was going to be impossible to keep. His balls were aching with the need to cum in her. Fill her up in more ways than one.

 

With one more tiny splash of wax from another candle he’d placed close to her head Jasper slipped his fingers between Bella’s legs again. “Now that’s more like it,” he muttered when he encountered her slick heat. Without removing the blindfold he began to work his fingers in and out of her, slowly teasing until she was nothing but a writhing body with a stream of moans and pants puffing from between her beautiful lips. _God, she was so hot._ Hot and wet and slick and he just wanted to fuck her so hard.

 

As Jasper watched his fingers fuck Bella he leaned down to whisper his thoughts into her ear. Her breath caught in her throat and she did her best to free her arms from the restraints of her blouse but it wouldn’t budge. He grinned against her ear and nipped at the lobe while pressing his hard on against her thigh. “Feel how hard I am for you? My cock is going to feel so good buried in you, baby. You won’t be able to fuck anyone else without thinking of me.”

 

Bella didn’t doubt the words Jasper was teasing her with. Never had she been with someone that made her feel half as good as he did. “Yes, Jasper. Please.”

 

“Tell me how much you want my cock. Tell me you only want _my_ dick in your pussy,” he growled while gently peeling a piece of wax from her nipple.

 

She arched her back into his hand and cried out. “I want your cock. I want it so bad. Only yours.”

 

Her words were like a purr, a caress to his body. Jasper bucked his hips against her leg, a drop of precum rubbing onto her skin. He took her mouth again, kissing Bella deeply, a little rough, before standing to look down at her. Running his hands down her sides he gripped her hips and yanked her ass to the edge of the table.

 

 _Finally. Finally._ Her body was shaking with excitement. He was finally going to make her cum and scream his name. She needed him so bad and she wasn’t above begging for it, which he knew.

 

Jasper grinned down at her, his fingers wrapped around her curvy hips as he positioned her body. Her chest heaved with every breath she took and it was hard for him to take his eyes off of it. With her nipples pink and hard, begging him to bite them. Fuck. He’d missed her body. His dick kicked at the thought of being buried between her thighs.

 

Bella wanted to see his face but couldn’t remove the blindfold with her arms trapped at her sides the way they were. When she asked Jasper to loosen her he didn’t respond. He placed a hand against her pussy, using his palm to gather some of her wetness before pulling away. Even though she couldn’t see Bella knew what he was doing. She could hear the movement of flesh on flesh. He was using her arousal to stroke himself. She’d give anything to see that.

 

Then she felt the blunt head of his cock at her entrance and it didn’t matter that she couldn’t see him. He rubbed himself up and down her slit before beginning to push in slowly. The breath in both their lungs caught and held as he pushed all the way in, her pussy gripping and shuddering around his cock.

 

He felt so good. So good. Hard and long and filling her. Jasper twisted his hips, hitting just the right spot. “Ung. Jasper, baby. Fuck.”

 

“Uh huh,” he muttered and placed his hands just beneath her ass, lifting it up to give himself leverage. “How about that?”

 

“Yes!”

 

When Bella thought she might have to start begging again he began to move his hips against her. His movements were slow until she asked him to go faster. “Harder,” she gasped out.

 

Jasper watched her tits bounce as he fucked her like she wanted. Just how she liked it. Hard and deep and fast, hitting every spot he knew would make her cum quickly. Repositioning one of his hands he moved it to the top of her cleft and circled her clit slowly, a juxtaposition to the movements of his hips. The gently swipe on that sensitive spot made her shutter.

 

“You are so beautiful. So sexy with my cock inside your pussy. Tell me what it does to you. How wet I make you.”

 

Bella bit down on her bottom lip and whimpered. _How did he turn her on even more with his words?_ “Feels so good, Jasper. So wet. My pussy is so wet for you. All day. Please make me cum. I need to cum so bad.”

 

“Mmm. I’m going to let you cum baby.”

 

With an adjustment of his hips Jasper hit her g-spot with every rough thrust. The sound of wet flesh on flesh a symphony to his ears, Bella’s moans the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. Her hips lifted to meet him as much as possible, needing more of him.

 

Suddenly, the black cloth around her head disappeared and Bella squinted into the lights of the room. Jasper watched her as he pounded his hips into her roughly. “Need to see your eyes when you cum.” His explanation was nearly enough to send her over the edge but the sight of him above her was what did it. The muscles of his chest rippled, those in his arms flexed. He had beads of sweat slowly running down his face and neck. Jasper Hale was beautiful and sexy, even when cocky and pushy. Especially when giving her an orgasm.

 

God, she’d missed him. Missed being with him like this, feeling his lips on hers and his body taking her over the edge. _How long would she have to wait for him again?_

 

The thumb caressing her clit began to move faster and Bella somehow managed to release one arm just enough to reach her nipple. She plucked as Jasper watched her with lust in his eyes.

 

“Come on baby. Come on. I need to cum too.” His thumb pressed down and he bent his knees just slightly, pounding into her with enough force to push her to her breaking point.

 

“Oh God. Yes!” Bella’s body shuddered and tightened.

 

Hips jerking sporadically, he came just after Bella. His hip bones ground into hers. There would be a bruise there later but damn if it wasn’t worth it.

 

“I thought you promised spew?” she smirked at him as he steadied himself above her body.

 

“Fuck Bella. I couldn’t hold out any longer. Do you realize how long it’s been? Next round, baby. I’ll make it happen. Besides, I also promised you’d see stars.”

 

“You did.”

 

“And did you?”

 

“There might have been a few little twinkles in the sky.”

 

“Mmm as promised. So, you gonna tell your boyfriend how good you got fucked today at work?”

 

“Um, no. Because then he’ll just be jealous his cock isn’t as big as yours.”

 

Jasper wiggled against her and bit a little spot on her neck. He snorted against her skin then pulled back, lifting her up with him. Sitting in a chair he redressed Bella gently, clasping her bra, straightening her blouse and buttoning it. Then he helped her to stand on wobbly legs and adjusted her skirt.

 

“I’m keeping your panties.” Just as she’d expected.

 

She gasped and looked at him in mock surprise but was unable to keep from smiling when he smirked.

 

“Come on, I’ll help you clean up the mess we made on the table.”

 

While Jasper went to grab a clean tablecloth from a cart Bella turned to remove the dishes so they could replace the linen. When her cell phone started ringing she jumped. The display flashed angrily, telling her it was a call from her boyfriend. Sighing she accepted the call and placed the phone to her ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey baby, how’s your day going? That cocksure asshole being a demanding jerk?”

 

“Um,” she turned to look across the room, “there are many things about that man that drive me insane but he has every reason to be ‘cocksure’.”

 

Jasper turned to face Bella, his phone pressed to his ear and a smile on his face. “Is that right?” He started walking back toward her, tablecloth in hand.

 

“Oh yes.”

 

“Mmm good to know,” Jasper murmured and he hung up the phone, slipping it into his pocket. He wrapped his arms around Bella’s waist and pulled her close. “I’m sorry I was being a pain in the ass last night. It’s hard for me to be away from you when I’m on the road. I’d wanted to be the one to pick up the candles and surprise you but there was no time.”

 

Bella couldn’t be mad at him, not after how he’d just made her cum. Her body was too relaxed and sated. “Just a few more weeks and we’ll have hours and days to be alone.”

 

Placing his mouth next to her ear Jasper sighed. “I can’t wait to make you my wife.” The thought made him smile in anticipation.

 

“You’re just looking forward to the honeymoon. Admit it.”

 

“That’s true too. But I want you to be all mine. Someday I’m going to convince you to go on the road with me.” Pulling back to grin down at her he continued. “Then I can fuck you any time I want.”

 

A knock on one of the doors broke their cocoon of silence. “Almost time for sound check, Jax.”

 

“Coming!” Jasper called over his shoulder to the disembodied voice.

 

Bella couldn’t help the smile that fluttered across her face. “You just did that.”

 

“So I did. But believe me darlin, I could do it again. You make me hard just looking at you.” Jasper flexed his hips and pushed against hers. It was true, she could feel he’d started to get hard again. That man was going to wear her out one of these days.

 

“You’d better go before they start acting like a bunch of fools,” Bella whispered against Jasper’s lips when someone knocked again.

 

After a long kiss Jasper pulled away, touching her face. “So when did you get the new tattoo?” Bella placed her hand over the origami swan on his skin.

 

Jasper grinned and explained he had it done a few weeks ago. Because he missed her. His feet started backing toward the door. “I’ll see you in a few hours. I expect you won’t replace the panties before the show?”

 

“Jasper!” Bella shook her head in exasperation. He expected her to finish out her work day without panties, then attend the show that way too?

 

“No panties, baby! It’ll make it easier for me to get you naked after the show. You know how horny I am when we come off stage.”

 

 _Oh yes, she did know._ Just the thought of that made her wet again. Jasper smirked cockily as he disappeared through the door.

 

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
